


Alpha to Epsilon Story of Church

by PegaGamer



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, F/M, Feels, Romance, Sexual Humor, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder where Epsilon started? How he started? Why the Director made him? Was there other reasons for Project Freelancer? Well now we'll know.. Follow the birth of Epsilon, or Alpha and see how for him, things went on to his crashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha to Epsilon Story of Church

**_Title: Alpha to Epsilon Story of Church_ **

**_Rating: M for language, humor, mild violence and dark-ish subjects._ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Red Vs Blue or anything Rooster Teeth Related_ **

**_A/N: I always loved AI Church. Maybe this'll be fun to play around with. Mind you all AIs look like Cortana form Halo. Or at least basics of the design._ **

* * *

"Good morning, Alpha." A voice said calmly. Alpha opened his eyes looking around a bit. The pale blue AI was looking about. There was the Director standing before him. And two others, they looked like children. One with red hair and the other blonde. Alpha looked around the building a bit from where he sat. Than looked back to the curious children and the Director. Standing up.

"Good morning, Director." Alpha responded. The two children gasped in amazement.

"Wow! Daddy he looks like you!" The boy said happily.

"Calm down Will!" The girl scoffed, "You'll scare him.."

"Now Cori.." The Director scolded, "Alpha is here to help us. Remember that. One day once you become a special force you'll have one yourself." The two looked excised. 

"REALLY DAD?!" The two asked and the Director nodded. A man came in clearing his throat. He of course was young and looked fresh out of high school. He looked to the two kids and smiled.

"Hello you two."

"Hi agent Wyoming." The kids said and the Director turned to Alpha.

"Alpha this is..."

"Agent Wyoming. First part of project Freelancer. Top of his class on weaponry. I got this."

"Huh he's a smart one, eh? First AI?"

"So far."

"How long till the others are made?" Wyoming went over to Alpha and poked at the AI. Alpha backed up a bit and tried pushing his hand away. Wyoming stood and laughed and Cori held her hand out for Alpha who climbed onto her hand. The kids awed at the small figure in the girl's hand, "You were gonna make fragments of each right?"

"That's right... Next one should be ready soon. Well hopefully." The Director shrugged and smiled to the kids, "Alright Cori put Alpha down. He still isn't ready for full contact. It still needs to charge."

"Okay." Cori allowed the AI to sit back down on the platform and went over to the Director who gestured them to come with him.

Will whispered to Alpha, "One day maybe we can work together!" And with that Will ran to his sister and father and the two left with Wyoming. Laughing Alpha smiled.

"Yeah.. Maybe.."

* * *

"Alpha, how many people are coming into work today?"

"Uhh we got over 3,728 people just coming into the building on time and about 8,573 people in the building so far who were early."

"How many will be late?"

"Lemme calculate that.... About 3 people will be late."

"Are you sure on your numbers?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Alpha looked up from where he stood, "Why?"

"Because three people who you calculated were to be late came in on time. Two others are late."

"Well I'm sorry I'm under attendance teach... I didn't see the extra numbers in my calculations."

"It's to make sure all your functions are up all the way. Remember that." The Director walked away and Alpha stuck his tongue out at the male and made a note pad appear as he rechecked his numbers.

"I was sure I had those right..."

"Had what right?" A female came in and tilted her head.

"OH! Cori!"

"Not Cori anymore~" She smiled and patted her chest, "Agent Carolina."

"I was wondering what was going on. The Director was just getting on my ass on numbers.. Usually we have over twelve thousand people inside for work. But from what I calculated we got 2 thousand guests popping into my numbers and it's throwing me off." 

"That's because Will and I as well as two others are becoming Freelancers. Didn't you know?"

"Oh shit seriously?!" Alpha dropped his jaw and his clip board vanished, "That much time pass?"

"Yes Alpha. I'm 21 now. Will, or Washington, is only 19. Fresh out of high school."

"Is it dangerous to put him in this kind of work? My numbers show that-"

"He'll be fine. He's with the best people ever." She assured and waved to the AI, "I'll see you later okay?"

With that Carolina walked down the hallway and sighed some as she walked, things were getting outrageous.


End file.
